


Control Group

by Camunki



Category: Glee
Genre: Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Pollen, Smut, Sort Of, Though they were going to hook up anyway so not sure what the deal is there but anyway, kurtofsky, literally just porn, oh um I should probably actually tag this properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camunki/pseuds/Camunki
Summary: This was not the way Kurt imagined this night ending. Sure, he was planning on fucking Dave, but the aliens were definitely not part of the plan.Kurt and Dave get abducted by aliens. It’s sex pollen, you know the drill.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Control Group

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to whoever is still reading Kurtofsky fics in the year of 2020. You are amazing and I love you.

It was cold and dark outside when they were abducted.

They were drunk and laughing and Kurt didn’t know much else other than that Dave was strong enough to keep him upright. Heck, Kurt didn’t even remember _why_ he was so drun…

Oh, right. Blaine. Of course.

Dave was stammering almost as much as Kurt, but somehow supporting him. He had that huge, dopey but incredibly endearing smile on his face, and as Kurt stared at it, he could hardly recall a time he didn’t know that smile.

Well, he could hardly recall last week, but that was alcohol for you.

Kurt _abhorred_ drinking. He hated the loss of control, his composure flying out the window. He hated his hair getting messed up and most of all he hated the idea of doing something _stupid._ If there was anything worse than being publicly humiliated, it was being publicly humiliated and it being _all your fault._ But still, when Dave handed him his beer as a sort of consolation, Kurt was sold instantly. Not by the taste – the stuff tasted like bleach as far as he was concerned – but by the idea that maybe, just for once, he could _let go._

Sort of a _fuck you,_ _Blaine, I can be spontaneous and fun too!_

Only, being spontaneous and fun was one thing, but spending the evening with an admittedly attractive guy (Kurt would never admit to googling bear culture, but there was certainly something intriguing about it) was treading thin ice. Doing something stupid was certainly not out the question when the perfect rebound guy was so very close and smelling like manly, manly aftershave. Or whatever it was. Kurt was half of Dave’s beer and a lot of different flavored fruity drinks in when he started leaning close enough to smell it.

Oh, god, what was wrong with him?! Letting Dave pay for his drinks, drinking Dave’s _beer_ like they were…like they were _something._ This was probably the most stupid thing he’d ever done. But fuck if it wasn’t also a lot of fun. Pulling Dave on to the dance floor and getting laughed at for his moves, allowing Dave (of all people, Dave Karofsky could dance half decently!) to show him how people actually danced here, getting a little bit _too_ close and…fuck, _grinding?!_ Oh, no, no, no. That was too far. And it was _not_ supposed to feel as overwhelmingly liberating as it did.

He didn’t even know where he planned to go when he dragged Dave out of the bar and onto the street, hand clasped tight. He other hand fumbled for his phone to call a taxi but he didn’t even know where they were _going._

Fortunately it didn’t matter, because at this point he and Dave were transported onto an alien spacecraft flying 90 miles above the earth’s surface.

***

Dave opened his eyes and regretted it with the immediacy only a bright light shining in your face could cause. It was warm and _way_ too dazzling to be…wherever they had just come from. Where _had_ they just come from? Oh, right, Lima, Ohio. _Scandals_. Night-time. Aliens.

_Aliens?!_

Dave sprung up, comically fast, and regretted that too. A blast of dizziness hit him, and it felt like he’d left his stomach behind somewhere, like riding the spinning teacups and a vertical drop tower ride all at once. His head spun, but at the same time he had something that felt like brainfreeze, and even his eyes hurt like he’d kept them open too long as he blinked into the overbearing light. When his eyes finally adjusted, he realized that the reason everything was so fucking bright was because he was in a white, padded chamber.

Shit, it had finally happened; he’d gone insane. He’d started seeing aliens and they’d locked him up for being a fucking lunatic. Now he was going to spend the rest of his days in a padded cell, all alone. And to make things worse, the alcohol had completely worn off.

A groan sounded from behind him. Maybe not so alone, then. Dave twisted around and was met with the sight of Kurt.

 _All_ of Kurt. The sound that left his mouth then was probably less human than the hallucinated aliens, but what was he supposed to say? Kurt was _naked,_ curled up into a ball, but naked nonetheless, and Dave knew when he stretched out, he was going to get a perfect view of – oh, _that._

“Kurt!” Dave blurted out, waving his hand vaguely in the direction of Kurt’s lower regions, but Kurt was still blinking and trying to adjust his eyes, which after a moment widened in absolute horror.

“You’re naked!” He screeched, scooting backward. Dave looked down to confirm, and with a sinking stomach, saw that he too was utterly exposed. Well, wasn’t that nice? As if he really needed to be embarrassed in front of Kurt any more than usual. Not that Kurt was the picture of suavity, spluttering and trying to cover his body with his hands, as soon he noticed his own nudity.

“Why are we naked?” Kurt’s voice was around about the same pitch as the noise Dave’s cat made when he accidently stood on her tail. But all he could offer was a vague shrug. Perhaps, he wondered, Kurt wasn’t really there at all, maybe he was just imagining him like he had those aliens.

_“Test subjects 89223 and 89224.”_

The voice seemed to emanate from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. There were no speakers in the room as far as they could see, but along the ceiling there appeared to be three thin blue strips that were somewhat luminescent. Dave had at least seen enough movies to guess that whichever asylum had them locked up was using strips to film them or something.

_“Test subjects 89223 and 89224.”_

“Test subjects?” Dave echoed, “I thought this was an asylum.”

Ironically, Kurt does look at him as if he’s insane. “Are you an idiot? Did you forget the part where we were _abducted_ by _aliens?!”_

“No, I didn’t. That’s why I thought I was crazy.” It sounded logical to Dave, but clearly not to Kurt, who was looking more and more like he was about to have a panic attack.

“Well, you’re not. Because I remember it too, and I am most certainly _not_ cra–”

 _“Test subjects 89223 and 89224.”_ The voice booms again.

“Why do they keep saying that?” Kurt hissed, probably more annoyed at being cut off than anything. He would probably be stamping around by now if it weren’t for the whole naked thing.

“Maybe they want some sort of response?”

Kurt stared up at the blue strips, cocked his head to the side and squinted. “Do you think those are cameras?”

“If this is was a Sci-Fi film, then yeah. Since we’ve apparently been kidnapped by aliens, I’m going to say it’s a pretty safe bet.”

Kurt didn’t even grace him with a glance of loathing, instead jumping to his feet and waving at the ceiling. Dave immediately closed his eyes, trying very hard to ignore certain parts of Kurt that had a moment ago been covered with his hands.

“Hey! Hey, alien creatures! Down here!” Kurt bounced up and down and Dave groaned to himself. That boy was so goddamn naïve it was painful to watch. Then again, if he kept staring at that perfectly rounded, taut ass, it was literally going to be painful to watch. It’s funny, even for a prude like Kurt, being abducted by aliens really puts things like public nudity in perspective.

_“Note: subjects are conscious and responsive.”_

“Yes, we’re conscious and responsive, now tell us where we are!” Kurt screeched at the ceiling. He must have been very tense, Dave noted: he was clenching.

 _“Attempting communication with test subjects.”_ There was an odd, low noise unlike anything either of them had heard before, and then the wall that they were facing disappeared, padding and all. Well, it seemed to disappear, and another room beyond it was revealed.

Dave immediately stood and surged forward but his outreached hands smashed into what felt like glass. Whatever it was, it was strong and hard, but so transparent Dave couldn’t help but wonder for the tiniest moment how the fuck whoever lived here even knew it was there.

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed the aliens.

They didn’t _look_ like aliens. Kurt and Dave weren’t exactly sure what they were expecting; Kurt had imagined the more classic green Martians, whilst Dave had gone for the _Alien_ franchise route, chestbursting and all. But these…these were just _humans._ At least, that’s what they appeared to be; slightly pale, maybe a little skinny, but human nonetheless. Dave supposed ‘humanoid’ was probably the more politically correct term.

Then again, there was something _otherworldly_ about them. Dave couldn’t quite place it, but there was that sense that something wasn’t quite right. Their eyes were just a little too wide, their arms and legs just a little too long and their torsos just a little too short.

“Hello?” Kurt suddenly sounded a little meek, and Dave didn’t blame him in the slightest. In fact, he was half way between wanting to kick the aliens’ faces in and wetting himself. “Who are you!?” There was the Kurt he knew. Faltering, but never falling.

 _“Test subjects are responsive.”_ The alien that speaks is the smallest of the three, and Dave ponders briefly how easy it would be to beat the thing down if there wasn’t a pane of glass between them. If it even was glass.

“Yes, I believe we already established that!” Kurt said, his voice high and squeaky to the point of hilarity. “Who are you!?”

“Our species is unknown to you.” Dave barely resisted throwing himself against the wall between them. Damn fucking alien avoiding the fucking question.

“What do you want with us?” He changed tact.

There was a long pause, as if the aliens were trying to figure out what to say. “It has come to our attention that your species will soon be extinct.”

Well. Wasn’t _that_ a bombshell to drop on your captured victims? Dave and Kurt stood in silence for a moment, simultaneous debating whether to press that particular announcement or try and figure out what the hell they were doing here.

The aliens answered for them, “You have been chosen as subjects of an ongoing experiment into human reproduction.”

Dave didn’t miss the way Kurt’s eyes flicked over to Dave, and the very noted movement downwards. For a split second, Kurt looked up and their eyes met, before they both looked away, blushing.

“Ongoing experiment?” Kurt echoed, moving on quickly, “So you’ve done this before?”

“You are test subjects 89223 and 89224.” The alien at the back replied. Their voices sounded something like Microsoft Sam, computerized and flat. There was no emotion there, nothing human at all. “We are monitoring your process. You are subjects in our continuing research into isolating and controlling the physical process within you that dictates sexual arousal.”

If Kurt had been watching this in a movie, he would have probably made some snide comment about the aliens being generous enough to explain exactly why they’d been kidnapped, but as he was actually living it, the extra information was far from comforting. The more the aliens spoke, the more his stomach constricted, and the more his hands shook violently.

There were so many things he wanted to ask. Like _why us?_ Or _what are you going to do with us?_ But somehow the words that came out of his mouth are “Why do we have to _naked?”_

Dave shot him a look of equal confusion and scorn. Okay, so his priorities might be wrong.

“It is our understanding that humans wear clothing in order to maintain a suitable body temperature. This area is moderated to the exact temperature you require, and thus we felt that clothing you was unnecessary.”

“Clearly you haven’t talked to many of your subjects.”

“You are correct. This is the first time we have established contact with our subjects. We have moved onto developing new techniques and theorized that a more personal approach may alleviate anxiety.”

“It isn’t working!”

Dave watched as Kurt argued with the aliens. He could safely say he had never even imagined a situation like this.

“ _Subjects appear hostile upon attempts at communication._ ” One of the creatures said to no one in particular.

“Hostile?! I’ll show you hostile!” Kurt screeched, and then turned to Dave, “Help me break this glass!”

“With our bare hands?” Dave couldn't help but sound dubious after having already slammed against the glass, or whatever it was that the wall was made of. Partly because it was Kurt that was suggesting it, and he wasn't exactly Action Man.

Kurt shot him a glare, but seemed to reluctantly agree. For a moment, he fell silent, staring between the aliens and avoiding looking at Dave. Dave was avoiding looking anywhere but his face, but it was requiring a lot of effort. Eventually, Kurt gave a resigned sigh and pressed his forehead against the wall. "What are you going to do with us?"

"You are test subjects for a drug aimed to stimulate sexual arousal in order to enforce reproduction. When your species approaches extinction, we must ensure that we have some way in which to encourage reproduction with the most suitable partners to create a superior race. Your species will be bred so that we can create a new species made up of the most elite humans."

"But we can't breed!" Kurt cut in, "We're two guys, we can't have babies, you do know that, right?"

"Indeed. You are part of our..." There was a slight pause, as if the alien was contemplating which words to use, "Control group."

Kurt actually winced at that, and Dave felt his stomach turn at the phrasing. Whatever it was these people were about to do to them, they were no more than test subjects. Lab rats. They meant nothing to the aliens, hell, they probably didn't give a damn if Kurt and Dave lived or died. Shit, did they mean to kill them afterwards? Or were they going to be kept here forever, to live a life of captivity?

"You can't do this." Dave heard himself say, even though he barely believed it himself. "We won't let you."

“You are mistaken, subject _89223._ You see, the drug has already been administered. Testing has already begun.” And that was the last thing the creature said, before the padded wall appeared again. Dave wondered if it had really been there all along and that had been some sort of illusion but he was quickly distracted by Kurt.

“They’ve _drugged_ us!” he hissed. “Oh, god, what do we do?”

The silence that fell between them pretty much answered the question for them. There was nothing they could do. They were trapped and absolutely helpless, with no knowing where in the universe they were, or what was holding them captive.

Dave didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to do, comfort Kurt? Tell him it was going to be alright? Both of them knew the likelihood of that happening was almost nonexistent. Instead, he sat down and buried his head in his hands. He could hear Kurt give a low sob and sink to the floor as well.

“We’re going to die.” Kurt’s voice echoed around the room, morose. “Of all the ways I imagined this night ending…”

“How _did_ you imagine this night ending?”

“At the least, I was going to forget about Blaine for an evening.” Kurt replied, bitterly. “And then I stole some of your beer, and that’s when I decided that getting drunk was my new plan. And then when I was drunk…god knows what my plan was, then.”

“It involved a taxi, if that helps.” Dave tried not to sound too resentful, but Kurt talking about the whole evening as if it was just a big mistake made him feel shitty. His face was still covered by his hands and he was rubbing his forehead as if it were paining him.

“I wanted you.” Kurt said, and Dave could swear his words were slightly slurred. “I practically dragged you out of there, didn’t I?” Dave gave a low chuckle at that, his mind recalling the night before through the fog of alcohol. In the bar, Kurt had grabbed his arm and pulled until Dave had given up and followed him. Kurt had led him away from the dance floor and Dave had certainly not missed the way he’d glanced towards the bathroom door for a moment. He had entertained the hope that Kurt was heading there, but that was quickly dashed by the cool outside air.

Then Kurt had given him a smile that was all too mysterious and all too suggestive at the same time and Dave just didn’t know _what_ to think and said the words, “I’ll call us a cab.” _Us._ They were going somewhere as an _us._

And now here they were.

“I don’t feel right.” Kurt murmured, and Dave shifted slightly and noticed Kurt’s hand twitching out of the corner of his eye. His hands were still laid over his crotch but, _oh,_ one of them was moving in a way that Dave certainly recognized.

“Kurt, what…uh, what are you doing?”

“What?”

“Your…erm, your hand.” Kurt’s eyes immediately dropped to his lap, and then widened like a cartoon character. He whipped his hand away immediately, giving Dave a perfect view of his fairly impressive, and most certainly aroused dick. He forced himself to avert his gaze as Kurt choked over his words.

“I don’t…what…what was that? Why did I…I didn’t even realize…” He sounded like he was on the brink of hysteria.

Dave was about to answer when he felt a warm flush course through him; a sensation he recognized, but had never felt quite like this before. It was arousal, but it was so potent that Dave thought for a moment he might have just come in his proverbial pants.

“The drug. They said it was going to cause arousal, right?”

“So this is, what, a Viagra trip!?” Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, and Dave could see his hand was moving again.

“ _Kurt!”_ he yelled, and Kurt jumped slightly and withdrew his hand, balling it into a fist. “How do you feel?” If it was anything like how Dave felt, they were screwed. His whole body was aching with arousal unlike any he’d ever experienced.

“Hot.” Kurt replied quietly. “Really hot.” Dave tried to keep his eyes anywhere but Kurt’s body, but how was he supposed to look away when Kurt had stretched out on the floor and was _writhing_ like that?! Whatever this drug was, it was making him crave contact, and all he wanted was to press himself against Kurt and…and…

“Kurt, seriously! You have to stop that!” Dave’s voice sounded hoarse and choked, but it shocked Kurt enough to sit up again.

“I can’t help it! I…damn it!” Kurt cursed, and it sounded a lot hotter than it should. He let out a groan and curled up into the fetal position, groaning softly.

Dave drew his knees up to his chin and tried very hard to ignore the throbbing heat pulsing through his lower body. Every sense in his body was screaming to scoop Kurt up and ravish him, but he could resist this. He’d resisted jumping Kurt for the last couple of years, what were a few more hours?

He stared frantically around the room, searching for some means of escape, and suddenly realized that one of the wall panels looked vaguely like a door. Dragging himself to his feet, he stumbled towards it, ignoring the weight between his legs, and pulled. Sure enough, the door opened to what Dave was disappointed to see was a bathroom. Still, it was enough to separate them. Dave yanked the door closed behind him and sat on the toilet seat, burying his head in his hands. This was not good. He couldn’t just sit here with Kurt alone in there, but he knew if he went in, he’d end up…god, he didn’t even want to think about what he’d do.

Cold water. Yes, that would help. Dave stood and turned on the sink tap, noting that whilst there was what looked like a shower, there was nowhere for water to come out. Maybe the aliens weren’t concerned with cleanliness. Just fucking brilliant. He splashed his face with cold water, which made no difference apart from that now he was hot and wet.

Desperate for a distraction, Dave threw open the only drawers in the room and almost choked on air. Lying there, innocent as can be, were several packets and a few bottles of lube.

 _Lube._ The aliens had provided _lubrication._ They’d kidnapped Dave and Kurt, force fed them Viagra but provided _lube._

“Are you _fucking kidding me?!”_ Dave all but shouted, throwing the packet of cherry flavor on the creepily white floor and glaring at it accusingly. What kind of fucking aliens stole people away, forced them to have sex with each other, but were kind enough to provide lube?! It was fucking ridiculous!

Especially since he _wasn’t_ going to have sex with Kurt. Even though he wanted to. Even though every cell in his body was craving it. Even though all he could think about was pressing Kurt into the ground and fucking him until he screamed.

“ _Dave!”_ Fuck, Kurt sounded like he was in pain. Was that just the drug, or was he actually hurt? How was Dave supposed to check without going out there? He cracked open the door, and tried calling out to Kurt but got no answer except whining cries. He thought about how Kurt kept touching himself without meaning to, and grabbed one of the bottles of lube, closed his eyes and threw it at him, really hoping he didn’t just hit him in the face. He heard a soft thump, then what he assumed was Kurt opening the bottle.

So he probably wasn’t hurt. But at least now he wouldn’t chafe himself to death, great. Dave slid down the wall until he was sitting. He was so hard, and all he wanted was Kurt. He felt empty; the way he felt after someone had pulled out of him after fucking him for a long time. Absentmindedly, he tugged on his dick, almost impressed at how ridiculously hard he was with basically no physical contact. He thought that perhaps he could just jerk it out in here and then no one would have to fuck.

“Ahhh!” A scream came from the main chamber. Dave froze, one hand pressed against his nipple and the other around his cock. That could have been a scream of pleasure, or Kurt could have just been eaten alive.

Maybe he was injured. Maybe the aliens did something to him. Dave couldn’t just sit there while Kurt could be dying out there. He made the decision to check on him.

A poor decision, really. Kurt wasn’t hurt, he was lying spread-eagled, on the padded floor, desperately fingering himself as he jerked off frantically. It was like a scene from the kind of porn you’d feel guilty afterwards for watching because it was so filthy but also cheesy. Kurt’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he was making noises that barely even sounded real, arching his back like a goddamn gymnast as he thrust his fingers in and out of himself.

Dave’s dick was so hard he thought it might fall off. The heat and the fog in his mind made it impossible to think clearly, and he was vaguely aware that he was touching himself again.

He took a step forwards, then stopped himself. Somehow, he was standing over Kurt now, even though he was sure he barely moved. He’d swear he could _smell_ Kurt, feel the heat coming off him, though he was probably imagining it.

“Fuck, Kurt.”

Hearing him, Kurt opened his eyes. For a second, Dave met his gaze, then Kurt began to shudder and Dave watched he came, his toes curling into the soft floor as thick ropes of cum shot across him. He stayed like that for longer than Dave had ever seen in porn, desperately racking out fluid as he fucked himself on his fingers. He barely made a noise now, his mouth open in a silent scream. When he was finally finished, he was soaked in his own cum, his whole body twitching, but his cock still achingly hard.

“Dave…please, god, please! Do something!” Kurt was giving these little whimpers as he spoke and Dave was so, so close to touching he couldn’t stand it.

“I can’t! Stop asking me!”

“Yes you _can,_ I’m giving you permission here! Shi-” he cut himself off with a low, shuddering moan, reaching out for Dave. Dave jerked back, his hands shaking so violently he felt dizzy.

But Kurt persisted, pulling him against him so that their bodies were pressed together. He could feel Kurt mounting his leg, rutting against it.

Kurt’s teeth nipped at his lips, and hell if that wasn’t the hottest thing Dave had ever felt. His arms were wrapped around Dave’s shoulders and he was pressed so hard against him that Dave could feel every single twitch of his body. “I’m begging you, please, David! I need…I need…”

With every ounce of self preservation lost, Dave cut him off with a kiss. It was wet and messy, and Kurt kept moaning obscenities into Dave’s mouth, but it was fucking _hot._ Kurt continued to grind against him, and Dave mirrored the action, his hands tangling in Kurt’s hair.

“Want you inside me.” Kurt moaned at him, his hands roaming to find Dave’s dick. He pulled back, and Dave wondered for a moment if he was going to take him in his mouth, but it seemed like Kurt was too impatient. He lay down and used one leg to hook around Dave’s back, pulling him on top of him.

“Jesus, Kurt.” Dave murmured, as he took in the sight of Dave for just a second before he was pulled onto him. He could feel Kurt tugging him, jerking him off while lining him up. There was a sudden coldness as he emptied what felt like half a bottle of lube between them, working some inside him, and some onto Dave’s length. When he was done, he met Dave’s eyes with a demand, plain and simple. _Fuck me._

Dave pushed in as slowly as he could, resisting the urge to just go ahead and fuck Kurt fast and hard. Kurt whimpered and dug his nails into Dave’s arms, demanding more. “Don’t…be such a coward, Karofsky!” Great, back to second name basis. “Just do it!”

Dave thrust so hard that Kurt’s whole body jerked back violently, and he was met with a low, whispered, “ _Yes!”_ He was tight, but so wet with lube that Dave had no trouble moving. He wished he could savor the feeling of being inside Kurt, but whatever the aliens had given him didn’t let him savor anything. It was all _more, faster, harder._

Kurt moaned desperately against him as he got closer, his feet scrambling to grip something, to push himself harder against Dave. Dave pulled back, almost all the way out, then snapped back in and Kurt just _broke._ His voice came in a stream of moans as his hips made shallow, desperate thrusts. “More, _god,_ more!” he keened, his arms wrapped tight around Dave’s back.

Dave could feel that Kurt was close. He was dripping wet; Dave’s hand was coated in pre-come. He could barely think, his mind was fiery hot and his body was moving on autopilot. Kurt was matching his thrusts, his hands above his head and gripping the soft padded floor for traction. The noises he was making were getting louder and more desperate, until he was basically just begging.

There was a sharp sting on Dave’s neck as Kurt brought down a hand and scratched him hard, anchoring himself with his foot and pressing up so hard it almost hurt Dave. He practically dragged Dave’s face down and kissed him violently, then moaned in his ear. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, yes, _yes!_ Oh god, yes, more, more, _fuck!”_

It was just about the sweetest sound Dave had ever heard. And it just didn’t stop, Kurt was ridiculously mouthy. For the briefest moment of lucidity, Dave wondered if he was always like this, or if was the result of the alien drugs. The moment faded fast as Kurt began to shudder, his body’s movements becoming jerky and irregular.

“More, more, more… _ahhh!”_ And Dave felt Kurt seize up beneath him as he came.

Kurt whited out for at least a minute. When he came around, Dave was still inside him, still thrusting but whining softly, like he was still desperate. Kurt was still hard, and was starting to wonder if he would ever be normal again. He cupped Dave’s face in his hand; it was flushed deep red, sweaty, his eyes blown. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me.” Dave demanded, with no uncertainty. Kurt felt a shudder of pleasure, nodding eagerly. He grabbed the lube and started to coat his fingers, but Dave stopped him. “No, just…just, I want to feel it…”

Kurt swallowed thickly, and nodded, spreading lube on his dick and pulling Dave in for a deep kiss. “Are you ready?”

“I’m not going to break, just, yeah… god, _please_.” Kurt had to admit that the begging was irresistible. He dug his nails into Dave’s shoulder, eliciting a hiss, and thrust inside Dave. As soon as he did, his whole body erupted with pleasure and it almost felt like he had cum already. He couldn’t have held back even if he wanted to, and within seconds he was lost to the fog and the rhythm, barely aware of how he was ravishing Dave. The only thing he knew was that this was all he wanted, all he ever wanted now. The pleasure consumed him, and it was _everything._

It didn’t take long this time, Dave wrapped his thick legs around Kurt and pulled him closer, thrusting his hips in time with Kurt to go deeper. Kurt wasn’t sure what he was saying, but he could hear his own voice, raspy and desperate, moaning a stream of words at Dave.

When Dave came, it was with a scream. Kurt fucking him through his orgasm, enjoying the hitch in his breath with each thrust as he twitched and shuddered. He watched Dave’s face as he climaxed, but it was Dave’s whispered, fervent “ _Kurt_ …” that sent him over the edge. The edges of his vision went white as he came, an overabundance that spilled out of Dave and down his thighs.

The two of them collapsed, panting. Their bodies were sticky, but the heat was subsiding now to a dark warmth that started at their toes and worked its way upward. They wrapped themselves around each other and were lost to the darkness.

***

When Kurt and Dave woke up, they were sitting on a bench near Scandals’ parking lot. It was…some sort of daytime, and they were leaning on each other.

Kurt woke with a jolt, standing up and staring around him. For a moment, he said nothing, trying to organize his thoughts. Nothing made sense; he remembered drinking a lot but didn’t he book a taxi? Suddenly, he remembered that he was trying to take Dave home to have sex with him. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but he was still confused.

“Why are we on a bench?” He asked Dave, who was still sat, but also staring around him for answers.

“I…have no idea.” Dave offered. “We were at Scandals last night, right?” He checked his phone, which was impossibly on 100% battery. “It’s Sunday. Is that right?”

Kurt desperately tried to remember, but days weren’t making sense to him right now. Hell, he couldn’t even remember what year it was. He knew who he was, and who the president was, but he couldn’t remember what year it was. “Wasn’t yesterday Friday? I swear it was Friday yesterday.”

“What, no, wasn’t it Saturday?” Dave furrowed his brow. He looked at his phone again as if it might tell him.

“My god,” Kurt rubbed his head, “how much did we drink?”

Dave shrugged. He remembered they’d both been drinking a lot. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“No, just drinking. And a taxi. And that’s it.”

“Yeah, me too,” Dave lied, because the detail that they were getting a taxi together to hook up didn’t seem relevant right now. “Do you think we passed out in the taxi?”

“At this point, I have no idea. Maybe someone roofied us.”

Dave raised his eyebrows doubtfully, “Both of us?”

“Some people are really fucked up?” Kurt offered, with very little conviction behind his words.

“Yeah…I mean, I’ll get back to you when I have a better explanation.” Dave suddenly had the urge to say, _like being abducted by aliens,_ but that was just ridiculous and he didn’t want Kurt to think he was crazy, so he kept it to himself. “Anyway, I guess I should…go.” Dave trailed off a little, trying to remember if he had plans for today. He stood up and tried to pull himself together. Kurt stood too, fixing his eyes on Dave.

“Wait.” Kurt said, drawing himself close to Dave. He wasn’t sure if he planned to hug Dave, kiss him, or throw him against a wall and ravish him. But as he leaned in, he breathed in Dave’s scent and a sudden wave of heat rushed through him like a fire through his limbs. A mess of desires spilled into his head, a stream of images, glimpses of a hot desperate night.

Kurt could hardly breathe as the heat overtook him, as flashes of moments overwhelmed his mind. He could feel the stretch of Dave inside him, the sticky hotness of their skin against each other, the immense pressure building inside him with every thrust.

He was barely even aware that he was kissing Dave, but when he finally pulled away, Dave’s face was flushed and his eyes were dark. Kurt wondered, just for a moment, if he had seen and felt the same things as him.

“Well, that was…” Dave rasped out, trying to find the words. “…unexpected.”

Kurt hesitated, suddenly worried, “Bad unexpected?”

“Fucking amazing unexpected.” Dave reassured him, and Kurt felt a rush of relief (as well as a healthy dose of flattered). The look on Dave’s face was somewhere between absolute shock and joy, and Kurt liked to think it looked like he was trying to conceal a grin.

“Do you want to get…um.” Kurt squinted into the daylight. “Breakfast? Lunch?”

“Brunch?”

“Ooh, yes, I love brunch.”

“Of course you do.” Dave said, smiling fondly. “Okay, brunch. I think I need to go home and shower first. And maybe figure out what day it is.” He had a distinct feeling he should be more worried about his disorientation, but something was telling him it was okay.

After all, he had never really believed in aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a fun blast from the past! I'm going to go and work on my other Kurtofsky fic now because apparently I've travelled back in time...


End file.
